Fates family moments
by Zash101
Summary: Formerly Known as Graves, What ifs here and there but all of them are one shots I thought of


**Okay this popped into my head upon hearing a Oboro skinship on youtube done by Pigeon Senpai thanks for trans** **lating the ship so if you find this THANK YOU! Anyways at the end Oboro says shes going to take you to her parents graves do keep in mind I do not know their last names or the parents names. (If the game said their names anyways) So I will be making up the names... (Birthright) (The song Serenity extremely fits here) Kamui is body Two everything number one except the hair color... not that it matters**

(*)

On a bright warm day everyone was laughing having fun due to the war with Nohr being over with and Ryouma taking the throne with his wife Mozume whom was relatively scared at first but warmed to the idea of being royalty.

However that was not the case with Oboro and Kamui for they walked out of the city towards a certain open field where two grave stones and an old house sat.

Oboro was walking side by side with her husband, he looked older then her and was as tall as Ryouma but he was also the same age as her. Oboro had donned a white kimono with black sakura flowers on it, her dark blue hair going down her back.

Kamui had donned a normal black yukata and didn't bother fixing his messy hair. But instead had put in what used to be his mothers hair ornament, Yato was with him should anything happen, but the couple knew nothing awful was going to happen.

They did not speak as they walked out of the city to the graves of Oboro's parents for Oboro was saving what she wanted to say when she got to her parents graves.

Upon reaching the gravesite and the old house which was paritially falling apart and looked untouched for years, The graves read...

 _"Here_ _lies Kanna Ito she died so her daughter may live"_

 _"Here lies Cornelius Ito he died so his daughter may live"_

Kamui turned his head to his wife whom had held his hand a little tighter after reading the graves, Kamui stood there silently just staring waiting for his wife to say the words she wants to say, after a minute passes Oboro speaks up.

"Mother?... Its been a while hasn't it? Well I want you to know t-that I've grown up now." Oboro sighed and turned to her head towards her husbands eyes looking directly into them.

"I've fallen in love, I married and I'm pregnant with what the docters estimated is most likely twins" Kamui's eyes widened slightly at these words, He wanted to hug his wife, jump for joy, smile and laugh but instead settled for removing his hand from his wifes hand and wrapped it around her waist pulling her closer then they were before.

Oboro smiled and turned her head back to the graves "I miss you both but... I-I can't say I'm not happy for the fact you died for me and I-I can't say I wish you hadn't died either" Her eyes begun to go down to were her stomach.

"When I think back to watching you two die back when I was hidding in that wagon ... I can't stop thinking about that moment... where would I be right now? Would I be married to the love of my life? The man who helped me when I needed it most? In fact... would I have ever met my husband?" Oboro slowly started to smile as she stared at her stomach.

"That moment was the worst thing that ever happened to me... and yet I feel blessed that it happened ...i-if it didn't I-I wouldn't be pregnant with beautiful children right now." Oboro looked back up towards the graves with a full smile on her face.

"My husband is ...Nohrian and the long lost prince of Hoshido, the wielder of Yato and... and to be blessed by just a man makes me endlessly ...happy." Oboro looked at her stomach and soon put a hand on her it.

"One day, I'm coming to bring my children here so you can meet them my... my new family and-" Oboro looked up and turned her head towards her husband and back to the graves.

"...And I wouldn't give anything to lose this moment but I would do anything to make sure that ... that my children lives are happy and are strong like their brave noble father." Oboro closed her eyes and put her head on Kamui's shoulder whom soon started talking.

"I vowed on our wedding day to make her happy, to make the children we had happy I-if... if I didn't do that I don't know what I'd do with my self and ... I'm sorry for not asking for your premission first... but I think you would have said 'Yes you can marry my daughter'. If I hurt her in anyway I don't know what I'd do with my self but say... you can haunt me for the rest my life" Kamui took a deep breath and started again.

"Meeting your daughter was one of the best moments I ever had every moment I have with her makes me happy... In fact I gain flashbacks to when we started talking. It was during time for training normally Oboro was cleaning and organizing I was reading a book,I thought I was in the mess hall still and-" Oboro picked her head up and opened her eyes to which soon kissed her lips, she was surprised but she returned it soon enough when the stopped they were in each others arms, Oboro turned her head towards the graves.

"Dad? I know you would have hated that, watching your daughter grow up too fast and kiss her lover in front of you and ... I would have loved both of you for it. You chasing him down while Kamui runs and hids in different places but somehow you still find him I-I... I would have loved that" Oboro closed her eyes imagining it for a moment.

"Mother? Father? We're going to bring you sakura flowers since I didn't remember what you liked... but there is one important thing I wish to say to Kamui and you two." Oboro and Kamui turned their heads towards each and kissed, upon removing their lips she said "I want to say I love you from the bottom of my heart ... Kamui"

"I love you too Oboro." Kamui returned and they stayed in each others arms not saying a word the sun had begun to show signs of afternoon and they started to leave when they thought they heard the words _"Goodluck my beautiful daughter and our handsome son-in-law." They both smi_ _led and left going to see Mikoto and Sumeragi's graves._

 **(*)**

 **I swear I died writing this ca** **ll me emotional But I felt my self starting tear up even when rereading this with serenity playing personally I thought Oboro fit Kamui the most and it sort of felt that the name Kanna was inspired instead of the parents just somehow knowing that was the name to give to the baby also for those that ask I can write this as a two-shot were the entire family goes to see the graves.**


End file.
